


The Werechesters- Part One

by deanssparklyimpal



Series: The Werechesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Dean, Baby Sam, F/M, Hunters, Tags to be added, Teen Mary, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Toddler Dean, Werebabies, Werewolf Winchesters, Werewolves, Young John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanssparklyimpal/pseuds/deanssparklyimpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester and Mary Campbell are Lawerence Highs "it" couple and are madly in love... Unfortunately there family's our quite the opposite with the Winchesters being werewolves and the Campbell's being hunters. Unfortunately when you go to a party together, get really drunk and have unprotected sex things start to get a little bit complicated. This is part one of the werechesters universe which focuses on John and Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werechesters- Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so hi I haven't been on here since last year *bad joke is bad* anyway I thought about doing this for like ever now and it's about time I do something about it damit! Anyway this is going to be apart of like series and basically this is the starting point with most of John and Mary's stuff and later on idk I might through some destiel in there (jks I can't write a fic without my otp). Anyway here's to my crappy spelling mistakes that I'll fix up later when it's not 3:27am

The Winchester pack was one of the most well known in the werewolf community being lead by none other then Henry Winchester himself. His oldest son John was everything he could have ever wanted strong, brave, caring and considerate things that would make him the perfect alpha one day.

John was now attending Lawrence High for his last year in high school. He was known as the most popular kid at school and being captain of his schools football team really did help. John was tying up his shoelace when he heard the piercing sound of his coaches whistle (it may not sound bad to humans but when you've got canine senses it basically feels like your ears are bleeding.) 

"Alright you pansies listen up! I want five laps around this field pronto do I make myself clear!?" Coach Murray asked his football team. The boys immediately shot up and done there laps, John having no problem doing so cause you know werewolf stuff and all.

The team followed there captain as they made there second lap, as they ran near the bleaches John saw what was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She golden hair, ocean blue eyes and a smile that could put stars to shame.

He leaned over to his best friend Jack and asked, "Who's that?"   
"Who her?" Jack asked not so subtly pointing to the blond haired beauty sitting with some other girls who he could only presume were her friends, "That's Mary Campbell I think? Yeah we have English together, just moved here last week actually."

John was surprised that that some new kid hell especially someone so beautiful like her could slip past his radar. He was so caught up staring into her eyes he didn't even notice that she was now staring back with a glare on her face which John thought made her look really cute. As he ran he sent a wink which only made her smirk back at him.

After an hour and a half of training was over John walked over the bleaches to where the group of girls were starting to leave. 'Right you got this Winchester just go up to her and use your Winchester charm." He ran his hand through his hair one last time as he walked over to Mary.

"Hey how are ya going?" He said smoothly as he stood in front of her, god she was even more beautiful up close, "Not half bad, you?"   
"Oh sweetheart I think my day just got a whole lot better." He said doing a once over of her body she was wearing a blue crop top, regular jeans and black boots. She also had very little makeup on but just enough to make her best features stand out.

Johns words had sent her looking down towards the ground blushing, "Are you just gonna compliment me or did you come over here for a reason?" John didn't know what to say crap he hadn't even planned this out but then he remembered something that would guaranty him a win.

"Well Ella Tate is having a party at her black tomorrow just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date?" He asked God honest a bit nervously, yeah that's right the almighty John Winchester was getting nervous about asking a girl to a party. Stupid.

Mary chuckled, "Well since you asked so nicely I guess it you be rude to say no." Something in John inerwolf felt extremely happy... A little to happy in fact he should probably calm down before he starting howling or some shit (seriously it happened in eighth grade kinda hard to talk himself out of that one.)

John just nodded excitedly as Mary giggled at him... And of course that pesky bell just had to go, "Well it was nice meeting you?" Suddenly it hit John that he hadn't even even given her his name, "Oh it's Winchester John Winchester." He said pulling his hand out for a handshake which she quickly grabbed onto.

"Well okay John Winchester, my name is-"  
"Already know sweetheart." John said sending a wink over towards her way as he walked towards his friends.


End file.
